No1    Final Words
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: First of my Yin Yang Yo one shots for every coupling. Yang muses over his life as Yin lays dying. Yin x Yang. Review please! Flames just make my review count go up!


**Authors Notes at bottom of page**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Warnings: This one-shot contains character death and mentions of romance between siblings, so I guess that makes it incest. Don't like, don't read. Flames just make my review count go up.**

"**blah" – talking**

'_**blah**_**' – thinking**

**0o0o0o0o0 – Start/End**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**1. Final Words – Yang x Yin**

'_It wasn't supposed to end this way.'_ He thought, fingers caressing the pink furred cheek cupped in his palm.

The bunny beside him shifted slightly, weak gasps of pain slipping through her lightly parted lips as she attempted to refill her broken lungs. A small trickle of blood escaped the confines of her mouth, breaking past her lips and trickling down the side of her face, pooling on the male rabbit's paw. He gently shushed his companion, stooping to whisper calming nothings into her ears in a feeble attempt to lighten the tragic situation. She smiled weakly up at him as he lifted his thumb once more, gently wiping away the blood on her cheek before settling his palm there again. She wasn't the same rabbit he had grown to know anymore, she was so different to when they were just kids out saving the world from minor villains. She would no longer shout and scream at him unless he did something really stupid, and they had long since become more friends than squabbling siblings. Even now, as she lay on the cold rocky ground with no one but her brother of 18 years for comfort, she did not scream in pain or cry in fear of death. She instead lay quietly, accepting the poor hand fate had dealt her, and being as brave as she could in spite of the pain in what was quite possibly her last few minutes.

As he looked down upon her, he remembered what it was like, what they were like, when they first joined the dojo over seven years ago.

They would argue constantly, the typical sibling rivalry. She was always the good girl; the happy one, the smart one. He was, as their names would ironically have it, the Yang to match her Yin. Complete opposites of one another. Boy and girl, smart and dumb, brain and brawn.

At the age of eleven they had already fought many great villains. Carl, the evil cockroach wizard, Brother Herman the vicious ant dictator, and of course the Nightmaster, lord of darkness. By this small age they were already powerful enough to defeat villains of even this high rank, soon graduating to level one Woo Foo knights. In the years that followed they were soon able to rise all the way to level six, at which point Master Yo determined them strong enough to take over as the worlds most powerful Woo Foo warriors and take on charges of their own, even if they were still but 16 years of age.

It was in the following summer that Master Yo finally passed on, leaving the dojo and all its magical resources to Yin and Yang, the only remaining Woo Foo warriors of the world.

Aside from their ranks as warriors and Master Yo's passing, not much had changed in their little hometown. Coop, after being rescued from an alternate dimension where he had been transported with the Nightmaster, had returned to his normal, nerdy self. Over the course of the last seven years, he had continued to shadow Yin almost everywhere she went, even after she brought a restraining order into effect. She had dated him several times throughout the years, though those were very few and far apart, and she had soon started hating the relentless chicken once again.

Yang had continued to fawn after Lena, the beautiful farm girl with the spicy attitude that always had his heart doing flip-flops inside his chest. She had continued to ignore him, belittle him and outright reject him under advisal from Yin, whom had stuck to saying that 'she just wasn't his type' every time she was asked about it. Once they turned fourteen, Lena had to move to a different town, a quaint little farming village in the more rural section of the country. Her father had finally decided the area too dangerous for his little girl to grow up in, what with all the villains running amuck, and had forced her to pack up and move along.

The goodbyes were difficult, but she finally left, with one last goodbye hug from Yin and a death glomp from Yang. She promised to call once they had moved in, but the phone never rung. Yin made up excuses for it for several months- they haven't sorted a phone out yet, the phone lines aren't working too well- but she came to accept it in the end. Lena had forgotten them.

It was after this that Yang and Yin had begun spending much more time together. They had been friends for about three years, but it was now that they began to get really close, as there was no one now for either to hang out with, not unless Yin wanted a date with Coop or Yang with Roger Jr.

The sparring became more of a game then a way of showing one another up, and Yang could count on Yin to play him (and often beat him) at video games instead of the chung pow kitties. Weekends were spent down the town in the video arcade or smoothie store, where they could relax for a few hours away from the pressure of training and chores and just make idle conversation while enjoying a chocolate shake or some mind-numbing video games.

It was in the following year, at the age of fifteen, that Yang began to see his sister in a different light. No longer that of a sibling or friend, but something more, not that he knew what at first. She was beginning to grow more and more beautiful year by year; her voice finally shifting out of its awkward squeaky stage into the smooth, womanly voice of the maturing teenager. He began to notice small things about her that he normally would have never taken notice of. The way her smile would flicker at the edges when she giggled, the way her nose would scrunch up cutely if she saw or smelt something she didn't like, the way she would always yawn during awkward silences and tug absentmindedly at her right ear. He took all this in and more; the way she walked, talked, ate, slept… And eventually realized that he probably knew more about his sister, noticed more about his sister, than any brother ever should.

He began avoiding her, hanging out with friends he hadn't spoken to in years, reacquainted himself with Dave and Roger Jr, who were surprisingly hesitant to take him back. The skellawog no longer held some crazy obsession with the blue rabbit, and Dave had finally learnt to stick up for himself, even if just a little, which had gained him the skellawog as a friend.

Cool and fun as these guys turned out to be to hang out with, he still missed his sister greatly. Everything seemed to remind him of her, every shop, every sight, as they'd always been there first together. Yin was very confused as to why Yang was acting the way he was, upset and lonely now that she had been left friendless, as she had no old peers to run back to. She would confront Yang every night when he returned to the dojo for rest, but he would brush her off and go to sleep, saying he was 'too tired to talk, maybe in the morning'. He didn't tell her the real reason of course; that he couldn't talk to her, that every time he came within ten feet of her his heart began beating out of his chest and his face warmed to an unhealthy tomato red hue.

He couldn't ignore it forever though, and not even two months after ditching Yin for his new friends he returned to hanging out with her, leaving his explanations at 'he had his reasons', which Yin was forced to accept for the time being.

As Yang's love for Yin continued to grow, so did the number of problems this created. Yin would give him his usual hug and 'I love you' in the mornings, for which he would either stand completely still and unresponsive or brush off. She assumed it was because of his male pride, and partly it still was, but it was mostly out of fear.

Every time she hugged him, touched him, came in contact with him in any way, a thousand butterflies would flutter their wings in his stomach. When she said 'I love you', he would have to leave her under the mask of mock anger. Not because he didn't want her to, because he did, he _really_ did, but not in the way he knew she meant it. He could never bring himself to reciprocate the words, because his would always mean so much more than the ones she uttered, and she would always be none the wiser. And he didn't think he could bare that.

And now he sat here on the hard filthy ground with his dying sister, his dying love lying before him, and he wished to any and all the possible Gods he could think of that he'd just been brave enough, just been strong enough to say those three words.

They had defeated the Nightmaster for the final time long ago, when they were just thirteen. They were able to finally destroy the light sensitive bat, defeating him with his greatest weakness of all. It's a wonder what a little super strong light can do to a darkness-thriving bad guy.

But as is the natural order of things, when one evil dies, a greater one is born. Their latest, and by far greatest foe was known as the Shadowruler, a demonic specter who was able to create darkness wherever he went, light having no effect on him. They had fought him several times over the last two years, finally managing to defeat, or at least greatly injure him, tonight, but at a great cost.

Yin coughed harshly, small specks of crimson blood spattering her sweat-dampened face. He smiled sadly and stroked the side of her face, comforting her, keeping her calm. She eventually stopped coughing, turning to peer at Yang gratefully. She slowly raised her right arm, crossing it over her chest and making sure to avoid knocking Yang's other hand that was clamped tightly over the wound on her stomach, stubbornly trying to stem the flow of viscous crimson fluid erupting from the wound. She reached out and grasped Yang's right paw tightly in her own, shifting its position from her cheek to over her lips where she gave the bloodied palm a quick, soft kiss.

Yang watched her motions and gave a small surprised sound when his palm was kissed, but soon smiled down at her again. It was the words that followed, her final words whispered against his quivering hand, that had him sitting stock still in shock.

They weren't addressed to Coop, her faithful admirer for seven years that followed her around still like a lost puppygriff. They weren't addressed to Master Yo, the wise and ancient teacher who had passed away in the summer two years previous. Nor were they addressed to Lena, the forgotten best friend of early childhood who had moved out of town during their early teens.

Instead she spent her final moments of life uttering the words he had heard from her nearly every day of his life, the ones he so wanted to tell her too, but had been too afraid to do so. Those three words that came so easy for her, and so hard for him.

"I love you, Yang."

He sat stock still, staring down at his sister of eighteen years, friend of seven and love of three. Never had he heard her say those words with such conviction, such determination, such feeling. She _chose_ them as her final words, the ones she wanted to be remembered saying, the ones she meant above all others. He remained speechless, only able to stare down at her as she smiled painfully up at him.

It wasn't until her aqua eyes had long since closed and her body had become stiff with rigor mortis, that he was finally able to reply to her heartfelt confession.

"I love you too Yin." He mumbled, tears of mirth and heartbreak streaming down bloody blue cheeks. He reached down and delicately cradled her stiff and broken body to his chest, rocking lightly on his knees and screaming his sorrow to the heavens. If only he'd told her sooner, if only he'd taken the risk.

Now he was all alone. The last Woo Foo warrior. No friends, no family, no love.

Two hours too late.

Three years too late.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'**Sniffles' that's so sad! I'm making myself cry!**

**Clara- (promptly slaps Flash) Get a hold of yourself girl! It's just some crummy romance one shot. Hehe, I wrote the tragedy, I like the part where she dies…**

**Temari- (crying in the corner and huggling a Yang and Yin plushie) s-shut up Clara, you damn heartless sado!**

**Clara- Thanks, I try.**

**Flash- Go away Clara. **

**Anyways, I know most of ya are probably about ready to burn me at the stake for this, but let me explain first.**

**I've taken it upon myself to write a one shot for every Yin Yang Yo coupling I can think of (except for ones involving Master Yo, Edna, Ultimoose, The Lesson, Lie Fairy and Kraggler) and this so happens to be one of the more obvious ones.**

**I know not many will like this coupling, I don't like it too much myself, but don't really have much against it, aside from the obvious. I'm gonna have to get used to it though, as I probably won't like most of the one shot couplings I write, but I want to find out which ones people like best, so I have an idea as to what couplings to write as multichaptered fics. **

**If anyb of you wonderful people out there would like to request a certain coupling, then please include it in your review. Don't worry, I won't judge you on your choices, and I'll only decline if I have what I consider to be a good reason to. Just try not to request femslash O.K? I have nothing against it, I'm just not too comfortable writing them quite yet, Maybe sometime in the future, but for now please try sticking to Het and Slash (me loves da slash XD)**

**Oh, and I've decided I may write a Lena x Yang one shot at some point in the future. But please don't ask for those either. Truth is I don't like the coupling and I'm only going to write it because I know lots of people do, but I'll only write one one shot on it, no multichapter, so don't even ask. I don't think I could stomach the unbearable canon-ness.**

**Oh, and just so you know, all my one shots are STAYING one shots. Don't bother asking me to turn this into a proper fic, because I won't. **

**I won't do another one shot (except maybe a little Carl x Herman one) for a while, I want to finish my beloved Carang fic first, I just got this plot idea stuck in my head and really needed to get it written down.**

**OH, and as for the actual fic. I think I made it a little too angsty and dramatic, but it'll do for now, I'll edit it some time in the future. Don't really have time now, wanna get this baby uploaded.**

**And for my wonderful Carang fans, next chappie should be up some time on the weekend, so look out for it!**

**I'll add to this another day, still left loads out of the AN and story, but oh well, can't think now.**

**Read and review, flames will be used to roast marshmallows over.**

**Flash **

**xxx**


End file.
